Sharing Isn't Always Hard
by Kirea Heart
Summary: LAVEN MOMENT  Lavi and Allen share a room together on a mission! No details on this! Just read it! Dedicated to AN1M3 for giving me the awesome idea! THANKS MUCH!


Allen sighed. Yet another mission was at hand. He wouldn't have minded it, but he was just so tired from the last one. Even if his innocence was better and stronger now it still wore him out to use it just the same. It was Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and him on this mission. So it couldn't be that bad if his friends were there.

Especially Lavi, who silently followed along side of Allen, occasionally glancing at him. Allen could see him do that… because… he was doing that too.

They finally arrived in a small town and headed for the inn that they wanted to stay at. They walked in and looked at each other. Lavi suddenly wrapped his arm around Allen's neck. "I'm sharing a room with this guy! Ha! I called it!" Lenalee sighed. "I'm getting my own room. I'm not sharing a room with a guy." Kanda almost looked like he was glaring at Lavi.

"Ch. I wouldn't want to share a room with any of you anyway." Lavi grinned. "Come on Yu-chan. Don't be that way." Kanda looked pissed. "Don't call me by my first name stupid usagi. Or I'll throw moyashi over there at you." Allen's eye twitched. "Tch… it's Allen." Lavi looked at Allen with a terrified look. "K-Kanda…", Lavi stuttered.

"Hey, guys! Come on. I got our rooms." Lenalee said. Everyone turned to her. They hadn't noticed that she already gotten everything situated while they were fighting.

Everyone went to their rooms. Lavi and Allen walked in to theirs and sighed. It looked so nice and peaceful. Lavi ran over to one of the beds and flopped down on it. Allen went and laid on the other. "Yu-chan sure has been touchy lately." Allen looked over at Lavi. "He's always touchy."

There was a sudden bang on the wall. Lavi and Allen jumped. "Oi! Usagi! I told you not to call me that!"

Lavi sighed. "I forgot he's next to us." Allen laughed. "Well!" Lavi said taking off his exorcist coat. Allen looked at him. "W-What are you doing?" Lavi looked at him and blinked. "Getting ready for bed." Allen laughed nervously and sat up. "R-Right… bed."

Lavi smirked and laughed quietly to himself. Allen stared out the window, spacing out for the slightest second. Then, _SCRRRIIITCH_. Allen jumped and looked over at Lavi. He pushed both of their beds together. Allen jumped up. "L-Lavi! What are you doing?" Lavi sighed and took off his headband. "It would have been more fortunate if we got a room with one bed. But we didn't. So I'm making one." "W-What?"

Lavi laid down. "Well. Night Allen." He said then closed his eyes. Allen sighed and took off his exorcist coat. He put it down and took his shoes off. All the while thinking about how troublesome Lavi was. He sighed and laid down on his side. He couldn't deny that he liked laying next to him.

Lavi suddenly rolled over and wrapped his arms tightly around Allen from behind. Allen tried to turn his head. "L-Lavi…", Allen complained blushing bright red.

Allen squirmed, but Lavi didn't release him. He only tightened his hold. "I'm cold." Lavi replied. "But, it's hot." Allen said sighing. "I say it's cold." Lavi whispered. Allen was hot with Lavi up against him. But, he really didn't care. Lavi kissed Allen's head, then the side of his head, then his neck. Allen shivered in shock.

"L-Lavi? W-What are you doing?" Allen whispered frantically. "Giving you good night kisses." Allen blushed. "K-Kisses?" Allen asked. "Kisses." Lavi replied. Lavi turned Allen so he was facing him. Allen swallowed loudly. He knew what was coming next.

Lavi lightly brushed some hair out of Allen's face and leaned in. He kissed Allen softly. Yet… this time… Allen kissed back. Lavi pulled Allen closer then ever, hugging him tightly to him, as he sweetly and softly kissed him for a long time. Then Lavi pulled away and put Allen's head on his chest. They snuggled closely together. "Good night, Allen." Lavi whispered. "G-Good night… Lavi." Allen said flustered and blushing bright red. Soon he heard Lavi fast asleep. How cute. Allen smiled. "Sweet dreams." He said softly and closed his eyes. "I love you." Allen whispered very quietly. He thought he heard Lavi very quietly whisper back, "I love you too."

Perhaps this mission wouldn't be all that bad.


End file.
